


Súper Novios

by Joker_Coker



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle y Stan se gustan. Pero ninguno de los dos se ha confesado al otro. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo hagan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Súper Novios

Súper Novios

Necesitaba solo un instante para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Pero millones de momentos para poder conseguir el valor y decírselo. Stan Marsh estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, y eso era horrible. El miedo, la cobardía y las inseguridades lo abordaban como si un Tsunami le ahogase en su propio ser. Kyle Broflovski no sospechaba nada, o eso era lo que pensaba el chico de ojos azules mientras lo observaba sentado al otro lado del sofá de su casa.   
Esa tarde habían quedado para jugar un poco a videojuegos. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin pasar un rato juntos. Un tiempo de súper mejores amigos, como ellos decían. Kyle se había centrado en los estudios, además de que ser el presidente del club de debate le llevaba muchísimo tiempo, y Stan pasaba todos los días con su equipo, tanto fuera como dentro del campo. El instituto había separado a estos dos súper amigos. Pero ahora estaban los dos solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahora Stan tenía la oportunidad de decirle a Kyle lo mucho que sentía por él.   
Se había pasado la noche entera practicando las miles de situaciones probables en las que podría confesarse, pero al final se quedó dormido con un asqueroso sabor de boca y un fuerte olor en el cuarto de baño. A la mañana los nervios le habían revuelto de nuevo el estómago así que decidió pasar del desayuno. Para cuando llegó la tarde, Stan estaba tan alterado que su corazón parecía el timbal de una tribu de indígenas a punto de comerse a un explorador.   
Las náuseas le volvieron de golpe justo cuando el timbre sonó y abrió la puerta. Los ojos verdes que tanto había echado en falta y que lo habían enamorado le sonreían escondidos tras esas pestañas pelirrojas. A Marsh le gustaba que Kyle fuese pelirrojo, y sobre todo adoraba que el pelo de su amigo fuese tan suave y esponjoso. Siempre que el pelirrojo se quedaba a dormir en su casa apoyaba la cabeza junto a la de él y el pelo esponjoso de Kyle le recibía con una caricia enternecedora. Para Stan el pelo de su amigo era perfecto.   
Los nervios estaban comenzando a estabilizarse cuando sin esperárselo Kyle le abrazó. Pudo sentir de golpe la frescura de la calle sobre su amigo, la nieve todavía helada sobre sus hombros y el ushanka verde que todavía llevaba. Stan le devolvió el abrazo mientras el pelirrojo le hablaba sobre lo mucho que le había echado de menos. El chico alzó sonriente la mano y le mostró el pack de cervezas que seguramente había cogido de casa.   
—Pensé que podíamos pasar una tarde divertida —sonrió travieso, y Stan le devolvió la sonrisa al observar que todavía se le arrugaba el entrecejo de esa manera tan entrañable—. Videojuegos, o quizá alguna película de esas que se hacen más divertidas en compañía. ¿Qué dices?  
—Ehm…. —el pelinegro agitó la cabeza y asintió nervioso— ¡Me parece una idea genial! ¡Me apunto! —anunció mientras le quitaba el pack de rubias de la mano.   
Y allí estaban los dos sentados en el sofá, con la casa sola excepto la presencia del otro. Las horas habían pasado tan rápido que Stan se sorprendió de que ya fuese casi la hora de cenar. Kyle siempre conseguía que el tiempo pasara más rápido, el pelirrojo era su único centro cuando compartían momentos. Stan dejó el mando a un lado y se levantó del sofá preparado a ser sincero de una vez por todas.   
—¡Eh! Stan, tío, ¿qué haces? —protestó Kyle mientras se ponía más tenso debido a la presión que le proporcionó el juego ahora que su amigo le había abandonado en la misión.   
—Kyle… —de nuevo el estómago del pelinegro comenzó a revolverse, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que quería salírsele por la boca. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y cogió aire. Unos segundo más tarde se decidió, parpadeó y justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar la mano del pelirrojo se golpeó contra su nariz. El dolor fue aumentado gracias a que su amigo también llevaba sujeto el mando de la PlayStation, un mando demasiado duro, según opiniones de Stan.   
—¡Joder, Stan! ¿Estás bien? —Kyle dejó el juego y se levantó rápidamente para atender a su amigo, que sentía como la nariz comenzaba a hinchársele y le latía casi tan fuerte como su corazón.   
Minutos después Kyle se aguantaba la risa mientras que una de las cervezas frías que habían estado reposando en el congelador descansaba sobre la adolorida nariz del pelinegro.   
—Lo siento, de verdad —se disculpaba por enésima vez mientras volvía a aguantarse la risa.   
—Ah… No pasa nada, también es culpa mía por haberme acercado tanto —Stan se sentía estúpido mientras notaba como su nariz comenzaba a tener la forma de una pelota y seguramente el color de una ciruela madura.   
—Te lo compensaré —Kyle cogió el teléfono de la base de carga y sonrió— ¿Qué tal si hoy cenamos pizza? Invito yo. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa tierna de su amigo. Stan se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió al baño. Las náuseas eran incontrolables en esos casos— ¿Stan? —la voz de Kyle sonó a través de la puerta— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has mareado?  
—No, no pasa nada… —Stan se obligó a calmarse. Estaba haciendo el ridículo y como siguiese así quedaría como un completo imbécil—. La pizza está bien, gra... gracias.  
Kyle se alejó sin decir nada más, y el pelinegro se quedó solo contemplando su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño. Allí estaba el patético y cobarde Stan Marsh. Respiró hondo y miró hacia la cerveza que tenía en la mano, la abrió y sin dudárselo ni un segundo se la bebió de apenas un solo trago. Tenía que ser valiente, afrontarlo todo e ir hacia delante sin dudar. Sabía que su amiga rubia no le fallaría, que gracias a ella todo sería más fácil. Arrugó la cerveza y la tiró en la papelera de plástico que su madre había colocado tan discretamente en el baño. No era la primera cerveza que terminaba allí. Como buen hijo había heredado las costumbres paternas y por eso Sharon sabía muy bien donde dejar alguna pequeña papelera para que las latas no acabasen desperdigadas por toda la casa.   
+++  
Kyle se sentía un poco estúpido sentado en el sofá del salón de la casa de su mejor amigo, mientras él vomitaba en el baño de al lado. Algo iba mal, sabía que Stan no se comportaba como siempre. Estaba convencido de que hacía un buen trabajo disimulando los sentimientos que desde hacía un buen tiempo atrás le invadían.   
Kyle Broflovski era gay, y como homosexual que era se sentía atraído por los hombres. Lo malo de todo aquello es que de todos los hombres del mundo su corazón fue a escoger a su mejor amigo. En un principio el enfado y la frustración provocaron que los primeros años de instituto Kyle se comportase como un capullo con Stan. Incluso hubo una buena temporada que no se hablaron. Aquel tiempo el pelirrojo se sintió muy perdido, además de que pudo comprobar que Stan podía seguir adelante sin él. Algo que no le sorprendió, el pelinegro era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, no tardaría mucho en conseguir un nuevo mejor amigo si se lo proponía. Pero Kyle no quería eso, solo él podía ocupar ese puesto.  
Respiró hondo y observó el teléfono que sostenía todavía entre los dedos. Deseaba que el pizzero no se demorase demasiado. Estar más tiempo fingiendo no sentir más que amistad por Stan estaba costándole más de lo que creía. Salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto como escuchó la cisterna accionarse, se tensó un poco en el sofá y esperó a que su amigo saliese del baño. Por un segundo Kyle se olvidó por completo de cómo respirar, la mirada azulada de Stan estaba congelándole por dentro a la vez que ardía. Maldita sea, el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que los sentimientos hacía su súper mejor amigo se habían reducido, pero se equivocaba. Ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, su interior le gritaba que lo necesitaba.   
—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —rompió el silencio que se creó en aquel instante.  
—Ehm… sí, bueno, solo fue una pequeña urgencia —respondió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
—Stan…Yo… —su amigo parecía preocupado por su comportamiento por lo que Kyle rechazo ese intenso cutre de ser completamente sincero.   
—Kyle, no te disculpes, en serio, tío. Fue un accidente —sonrió de esa manera dulce y aniñada que le provocaba a Kyle sentir un millar de mariposas en el estómago.   
El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá, dejó que el teléfono cayese sobre él y se colocó tan rápido como pudo frente a Stan. Era claramente más bajo que su amigo pero eso no le importó, se alzó de puntillas, tragó saliva y juntó los labios con los del chico de ojos azules. Fue torpe y nervioso, pero afianzó su acto pasándole los brazos por el cuello. Rozó los labios de su amigo apenas hubo contacto pero pudor notar el olor y el sabor dulce de la cerveza en Stan. No sabía por qué pero el cuerpo le temblaba, no quería separarse del beso, sabía que si lo hacía lo perdería todo, su amistad, a Stan.   
Las manos de Stan lo separaron rápidamente antes de que el chico devolviese sobre la alfombra del salón. Kyle se sorprendió por la reacción de su amigo. Que el pelinegro se pusiese tan nervioso solo podía significar dos cosas, y puesto que la positiva era improbable, la negativa era la que coronaba la circunstancia. Stan había reaccionado con asco ante su torpe y ligera confesión. Mientras observaba como su amigo se recomponía del malestar del momento, Kyle sintió que se hacía todavía más pequeñito, y deseó ser uno de esos diminutos gnomos que habían visto con diez años en casa de Tweak.   
—Lo… lo siento —se apresuró a decir.   
—Yo… joder, tío —tosió un poco para evitar otra arcada y respiró hondo—. Kyle, tío, no, no me esperaba esto, yo…   
—Ya, ya lo sé. Siento haber metido la pata —tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, no quería ver la reacción de Stan.  
—¡A la mierda! —Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido de la contestación, pero no pudo reaccionar al gesto de su amigo.   
+++  
Los fuertes brazos de Stan apresaron a Kyle contra él y le besó tan fuerte que apenas pudo respirar. Los labios del moreno eran mucho más expertos que los del pelirrojo, pero aun así el chico no se dejó ganar. En aquel beso había pasión encendida, sentimientos ocultos desde hace tiempo y mucha pero mucha sinceridad. No fue solo un beso, aquella confesión, esos deseos desatados comenzaron en aquel gesto pero continuaron por más. Los labios ya quedaban escasos, las lenguas repentinas mensajeras de deseos más profundos se chocaban y entrelazaban en la boca del otro. Segundos perdidos en obtener aliento para continuar.   
De manera torpe los dos chicos caminaron hasta el sofá, Stan se sentó y Kyle lo siguió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Los cuerpos mucho más juntos compartían calor. No hacía falta ninguna palabra, ambos sabían lo que el otro decía sin siquiera escucharlo. Stan bajó las manos hacia el trasero de Kyle y lo apretó. Un gemido se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo, pero no se detuvo. La erección del moreno era bastante clara bajo aquellos pantalones de deporte mientras las caderas de su amigo se frotaban contra ella sin dilación, presionándola y regalándole la sensación de sentir el miembro de Kyle contra su abdomen, tan duro y palpitante como el de él.   
Los jadeos eran constantes, ambos chicos estaban disfrutando de aquello. Ya daban igual los miedos, las indecisiones y los problemas que quizá vendrían después. Las caderas de ambos se frotaban como nunca, Stan aceleraba su movimiento solo para sentir el generoso trasero del pelirrojo sobre él. Un gemido ronco salió de él mientras maldecía el que todavía siguiesen con ropa. Kyle por su parte estaba inmerso en besos, caricias bajo la ropa y regalarle al miembro que escondía bajo aquellos vaqueros todavía más presión contra el abdomen de Stan.   
Los dos chicos estaban demasiado excitados, uno sobre el otro, sintiéndose libres, transparentes. El cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzó a temblar tenso muy previo a la eyaculación, y Stan supo que a él no tardaría en pasarle lo mismo.   
—Ah… Stan… —gimió Kyle mientras se corría.  
Al escucharle gemir de tal manera el moreno no pudo evitar venirse empapando la fina ropa del pantalón de deporte que llevaba. Ambos chicos con las mejillas sonrojadas, las miradas brillosas y unas sonrisas tímidas en el rostro se observaron. Uno inverso en el cielo despejado y el otro relajado bajo la selva incrustada en la mirada de su amigo. Justo en el momento en el que iban a volver a besarse el timbre sonó devolviéndolos de golpe a la realidad.   
Stan se levantó nervioso e hizo que Kyle aterrizada contra el suelo. El pelirrojo protestó pero fue inútil, el moreno había comenzado a arreglar los cojines y todo lo que se había revuelto en aquella apasionada confesión.   
—Stan —nada, seguía nervioso de un lado para otro—. ¡Stan, tío! — gritó Kyle mientras se levantaba del suelo y se frotaba el trasero—. Solo es el pizzero.   
Stan se paró en seco mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas de la vergüenza. Kyle sonrió, se acercó a su cazadora y sacó el monedero de ella.  
Minutos después el repartidor se había ido, el olor a pizza inundaba la cocina y Stan y Kyle vestían chándales del moreno. Ambos disfrutaban de la pizza, pero esta vez sabían que después de ella vendría algo más. Que a partir de ahora estaban en un nuevo nivel, súper novios.


End file.
